The Doily
by Shizuka Lyra
Summary: Oh, we all love Belamee bug, but meet his dark side.
1. Chapter 1

The Doily

Chapter One: Finn's Point of View

I sat on the bed, flipping through the Enchiridion, trying not to think of what happened a month ago. It was that stormy day when knives were raining down from the skies above. That fateful day that Jake practically forced me to use my useless imagination.

I had to go into my own imagination land to turn back on Jakes imagination. That is when a met the insect, Belamee bug. It had stirred something deep within the dark recesses of my mind. The desire to be behaved.

Almost all the princesses totally dig me, but I don't care about them. My heart only belongs to one person. Princess Bubblegum. Well, kind of Marceline, too. Maybe Princess Bubblegum would like me a bit more if I was more smart, behaved, and sophisticated. Then again, maybe not.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the cursed doily. Belamee bug had attempted to give it to me in the imagination land, though I had turned him down. His daughter had made it and imbued it with her tears after she had broken up with her boyfriend. About a week after the knife storm, I had found it in my bed. I keep trying to destroy it, but I always find it again in my bed.

I've burned it, stuck it in the bottom of a lake, had PB use a plasma ray on it, Marceline has tried numerous times, and it never works. It always comes back. I'm beginning to think that the only way to get rid of it is to go back to the barren wasteland called the imagination zone.

"I'm stalling! Time to stop! Time to get a set and face that insect!" I paused, "Adventure Go!" Then I was in the green place.

"Master Finn," Belamee bug was there, smiling at me, "You have returned. I see my daughter's tear imbued doily has brought you here."

"Get this stupid ass thing out of my life!"

"Language, master Finn. You cant quench your desire of civilization with out it."

"It pops up in the most inopportune moments! Get it out or I'll friggin kill you!"

"You desire to be civilized, I am trying to help you."

"DESIRE THIS!" I leaped forward and punched him. He skidded across the floor, and got up, glaring at me.

He smiled slowly and I began to hear water rushing, "Oh master Finn you will wish you had never done that. For I too can imagine things here."

I was suddenly was cast into a shadow. I turned around. A wave towering twenty feet high stood before me. I screamed. I was standing in the shallows of an ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

"Belamee bug!" I scream. Using my imagination, I summoned my favorite sword. I could only use it in here, because I had accidentally destroyed saving Princess Bubblegum from a black hole. I jumped onto a small island I imagined. "Come here and fight me!"

"Fine." Belamee bug sat smirking. Next to him was what I assumed was my family. "Master Finn, would you kill me in front of my own family?"

"I don't want to freaking kill you!" I imagined one of his arms turning into a gun and holding it to his head. "But I will!"

"Just because you kill me, doesn't mean that the doily won't still follow you." His daughter said. "In fact, why are you yelling at my father, I'm the one pulling the strings here. I'm not even a girl, or a bug, or even a figment of your imagination. I'm the one who killed all the humans, caused the Mushroom War, and Ooo."

"What?" I yell. My brain was hurting me. "You're a figment of my imagination."

"No, I'm the Lich King, and this is my imagination form. I had such a fun time turning your brother into a snail through the hands of Princess Bubblegum, killing your parents, putting confusion in the mind of Susan! I possessed the Belamee family to do this to you. Someday, I'm going to kill you and Jake and Billy too. I am the ultimate evil!"

"No! That can't be true!" I yell, tears streaming down my cheeks. "And if is, I swear I will kill you someday! I will turn my brother back, and travel to the land of the dead to get my parents!"

"The realm they are in won't allow that." The Lich King smirked. "However, if you kill Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, the Ice King, Tree Trunks, Billy, and Lumpy Space Princess I will bring your family back."

With that, my mind returned to my bed. I was gasping for breath. Jake was asleep. I picked up a sharp silver sword and walked towards the drawer Jake was sleeping in.


End file.
